


Reserve

by Killde_Achilles



Series: Reserve [1]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Hannibal is Kaecilius in fact, Hannibal is alive after 313, M/M, No one really dies
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 13:13:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8579923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killde_Achilles/pseuds/Killde_Achilles
Summary: 313后续，Hannibal以为Will死了，奇异博士衍生文





	1. Chapter 1

Hannibal睁开眼睛，发现自己躺在的他某处的安全屋里。

“别乱动。”是千代的声音。

那个日本女子走了进来，她似乎正在煮什么，手上还带着烹饪手套。

“你伤得很重，还不能随便走动。”她脱下了手套，在床边坐下。

Hannibal环顾四周，确定了整栋屋子里只有他们两个人，皱了皱眉头。“Will呢？”

“我没有找到他。我找到你的时候你是一个人。”她脸上流露出失落。

Hannibal没有回答。Will下落不明，至少他知道那里不会有鲨鱼，也许他只是在别的地方被冲上了岸，他还活着。他不敢不相信。他不知道在这一切之后他若是失去了Will该怎么办。

千代握住了他的手，或许是想表达一种安慰。他的手心冰冷冰冷，不像那时——那个时候将Will拥在怀中——那般温暖。

他会等待，等待到时光的尽头。

*

Will在医院里醒来了。周围零散地有几束花，但也已经干枯，凋零。

病房里还有一个人是Jack。他看上去非常地疲惫，坐在凳子里睡着了。Will内心或许不愿将他吵醒，可他太需要了解情况了。而且他发现自己的背不能动了，似乎是脊柱那里做过手术了，有钢板固定着。

“Jack？”他试探性地喊了一声。

对方迷迷糊糊地睁开眼睛，看见了Will，他激动极了，给了Will一个拥抱。

“哦等等，我还有伤。”Will很不适应这种亲密的接触，尤其是和除了Hannibal以外的人。

“对，我……我太激动了。抱歉，失态了。”Jack这才松开手。

“你昏迷了三天了。我甚至害怕你……”

“没事了。Hannibal在哪？他还活着吗？”

听到这个问题时，Jack显得很为难，而且有点支支吾吾。

“说不清。”最终他摇摇头，“我们只找到了你。也许他还活着，也许他已经迷失在了那里。总之我们没有找到尸体。我们是在那边的海滩上找到你的。那个时候你真的很危险……”

Jack话在他耳中变成了嗡嗡的蜂鸣，他不在乎其他的，他只在乎Hannibal，没有了Hannibal，他什么都不是。

“有报道吗？”他问，如果能有报道，哪怕是一条也好，Hannibal肯定能看到，他坚信着。

“没有。FBI封锁了消息。我想……至少得等事情都处理完了他们才会上报。”

“我建议你先好好休息，你应该注意到了，你在坠海的时候背触水似乎撞到了石头，脊柱伤得很重。你现在还能坐的起来得感谢Dr.Strange，他是全美在这方面最顶级的医生。他当时恰好在附近有个讲座，如果不是他，你很有可能会在床上度过余生。现在你只要修养个几年就能彻底痊愈了。”

“他在哪？我想见见他。”Will皱了皱眉头，他想知道他要多久能站起来，他想去找Hannibal。

“他就应该在这里，如果你想，我可以叫他来。”

“谢谢，但我出院之后会怎么样？”

“兴许是证人保护，他们会给你新的身份，一笔钱，让你离开，而且他们每年会给你提供津贴，医疗补助。”Jack局促地搓了搓手，“不管如何，你都不能再待在这里了。我可以跟他们说，让你去佛罗里达，我知道你喜欢海。额……也许你现在不想要谈海……”

Will知道，这是Jack唯一能补偿他的了，他不可能再跟Molly待在一起了，况且他不想和除了Hannibal以外的任何人待在一起。如果Hannibal死了，留给他的也许只有孤独和回忆。

“谢谢你，Jack。”

*

两个月之后，Hannibal看到了那份报纸，很详细，介绍了红龙的案例，还有——他最害怕的——Will的死。

他死在了抢救过程中，报纸上说他受到了红龙的袭击，正当自卫杀死了红龙，将有名的食人魔Hannibal推下了悬崖，救援人员在海滩上找到他时他已经不省人事，他没有挺过去。

他们把Will写的像个英雄。至少他会得到人们的尊重和缅怀。

但那对于Hannibal而言那毫无意义。

Hannibal把报纸撕的粉碎。

他很少这么失态，他失去了一切。

他的晨星堕落了。他的天空将因此而暗淡。

他没有流泪，他的记忆宫殿里有一间专为Will而存在的房间，那里洪水滔天。

*

“再见了，Will。”Jack把新的身份递给Will。

他接过来，上面写着“Christian Blake”，他讨厌这个名字。多亏Dr.Strange高超的医术，他恢复得不错，已经能走路了。

“也许你该叫我Christian。”Will强挤出一个微笑，“永别了Jack。以后不会再有叫William Graham的人了。”

他从来没有想过有朝一日Hannibal会真正离开自己，即便是分别的那三年里，尽管他没有去见他，但他始终给他一股安全感，是的，安全感，他知道如果他真的一无所有，他能去找Hannibal。可现在，一切都破碎了。

Will回过头去，走向了飞机场。他要去佛罗里达，但他已经没有过去了。过去的他已经死在了海里，和Hannibal一起，沉沦深海。

*

Hannibal夜夜梦到Will，他甚至打碎了无数的茶杯，每当他拿起茶杯的时候，精神都会恍惚。

直到那一天，他在屋子的仓库里找到了一本书，那本书曾属于他的叔父。

“当我到达那里时，我伤痕累累，无论是肉体还是心，皆是如此。但是那里有什么不一样，我并不是说宗教，虽然佛教本身确实很奇特。

……

在那里，我看到了一切，宇宙的秘密，远不止如此。原谅我在这里不能细说，这秘密不该被泄露，是的。The ancient one，她是那里的主人，我说不出她到底活了多久，但她绝对是我见过的……我无法描述……

最重要的是，我得到了新生，我不一样了！身体，心灵，全都焕然一新。我简直不敢相信！我真的不知道还有什么伤痛是那里不能治愈的……天哪……

……

对，如果你有幸能看到这本书，你绝对该去那里，在那里，在加斯达满达尔，塔玛泰姬……”

Hannibal曾在他还年幼的时候读过这本书，当时他以为这是无稽之谈，现在看来，倒还是有点可信。

他得去那里看看，无论那是不是真的，这都值得。

而且，他现在有一个新的身份了——感谢他的人脉——他叫做Kaecilius。这名字有点奇怪，不过无妨。他把头发染成了灰白色，留长了头发，这样能降低人们认出他的几率。

他对着镜子凝视着自己的新面貌，已经看不出来他曾是那个Hannibal Lecter了，他现在就像一个失魂落魄的艺术家。

Hannibal，不，现在该称呼他为Kaecilius了，带上了那本无名的书，也许说日记更合适，因为全书都是手写的，上面还有墨渍，告别了千代，出发前往了尼泊尔。

*

Kaecilius环顾四周，按照书上的指示，他现在到了那扇门外，那栋建筑平凡无奇，简直无法跟书里的内容联系起来。他礼貌地敲了敲门。

“你是什么人？”一个黑人把门开了一条缝，探出头来，警惕地问。

“一个寻访者。我依据某本书的记录到达了这里。这里是塔玛泰姬吗？”Kaecilius问。

对方打量了他一会儿，打开了门。“进来吧。”

Kaecilius走了进去，黑人在确定没有人跟踪之后关上了门。

“我会带你去见古一大师，她会决定你是否能留下。我建议你过会儿注意礼貌。”黑人带着他穿过了长廊，“我叫莫度。”

他们来到了一个宽敞的大厅，莫度走上前去跟一个女人说了几句话，然后侍立在了一旁。她走过来递给了他一杯茶。

“Kaecilius，你不远万里而来，旅途劳累，喝口茶吧。”

“你是？”Kaecilius或多或少猜到了她的身份。

“古一。说说你来这里的目的吧，每个到这里来的人都有他们自己的原因，他们都伤痕累累。”

“我希望能彻底放弃自己的过去。因为我被过去的人事牵累，无法向前。我失去了自己的挚爱，由于我自己的过失。我在书上看到了记录，说这里能治愈一切。”

古一笑了。“差不多。不过那些人是自己治好自己的。”

“如何？还有，那所谓的宇宙的秘密是什么？”

“你也许不相信，但是我想应该还是眼见为实比较好。”她的笑容没有褪去。

“等等……”莫度还没来得及阻拦，古一已经出手了。

Kaecilius感觉景物在飞快地流动，变化，其景象已经超出了他所能描述的范围。像是某些遥远的星系，又像是最美丽浮华的分形艺术。

古一的声音在他耳边漂浮。“如你所见，这是一个多次元的宇宙，它们有的平静，有的则危机四伏……我等所见，不过是海中尘埃。”

他突然停下，看到那个黑暗的世界里悬浮着闪烁着迷幻的光芒的球体，交叉联结，地面冒着泡，然后他看见了那个生物，美丽而巨大，在嘶吼，就像圣经里的利维坦。但是他还没细看，他就回到了原地。他踉跄了几步，撞倒了一把椅子。

他已经很久心跳没有超过85了，他感觉自己有点恍惚。

“莫度，让人给他准备个房间，带他过去吧。明天早上再叫他来见我。”古一转过身去。

见他离开了房间，莫度忧虑地问:“没事吗，古一大师？”

“无妨。让他留下吧，他刚刚说的都是真的。而且我感觉的到，他确实已经失去了生命的希望。”古一喝了口茶，皱了皱眉头，“不过，他的反应倒是比我想象地要平淡太多了。”


	2. Chapter 2

Kaecilius站在窗边，窗外是喜马拉雅山，他自从来了塔玛泰姬之后就没有再回过美国。因为没有那个必要，那里已经没有什么值得他留恋的了。

他有的时候看着镜子里的自己，甚至开始疑惑，他真的还是Hannibal Lecter吗？亦或者Hannibal Lecter只是他臆想出来的一段过去？

过去似乎已经开始模糊，他锁住了他过去的记忆宫殿，无比沉重的枷锁，确保他不会再去追忆。他重新建造了新的记忆宫殿，有点像塔玛泰姬，尼泊尔的风格，木质的雕花走廊，窗外永远是喜马拉雅山的冰雪。

他不再梦到Will，似乎他已经确实忘记了对方。可是，每当他那么以为，他有时仍会无意落泪。Will的房间永远无法彻底被封住，无论他如何努力，总有那么一些会渗漏出来。

Will就像他的过去，缠绕着他。

照古一的话，他对于魔法的天分极高，他很快读完了图书馆里大部分的书。但是，还有那么几本——古一收藏的那几本——他没法实践。

他在那本书里看到了多玛姆，那个美丽的生物，他看到了从黑暗次元里汲取力量的办法，最重要的，他看到了，如何把多玛姆带到这个世界来。

他渴望那种美丽，为了他自己，也是为了Will。

古一有个很不好的习惯，她喜欢把咒语的后果写在咒语的后面。Kaecilius当然看到了那种结果，被吸收然后化作多玛姆的一部分。他不害怕死亡，实际上他对永生没有多大兴趣。他认为正是因为人类生命的短暂，他们脆弱的躯体才会爆发出无尽的力量。

如果说他为何牵挂过去，也许还是因为Will。他们曾给世界留下浪漫绚烂的一笔血红，他们本该一起完成这幅画作。他必须独自一人补完这幅画，每一笔他都会想起Will，即使这会将他的心撕裂。

多玛姆必须是最后一笔，他还欠Will一场盛大的葬礼。无数人将会充当他的鲜花，而他自己将是其中最灿烂的一朵。

不过，他还缺几个帮手。

Kaecilius转过身去，塔玛泰姬这里有几个人倒是不错的选择。只需要一些花言巧语和一点诱饵，他有信心能解决这个小小的问题。

*

Will在佛罗里达的一个海滨小镇安顿了下来。

日子就像曾经没有Hannibal的那三年一样平淡，他在那里修船。其实FBI的津贴足够他什么都不用做，但是他更喜欢让自己忙起来。因为每当他停下，每当他孤身一人，他都会想起Hannibal。每天都是如此。

他告诉镇子上的人，他的丈夫和养女死于车祸。人们对此深信不疑，他们都是善良的人，Will想着，但他不是，他是个杀人凶手。他痛恨自己的黑暗，却又爱之入骨，就好像Hannibal还会站在他身后，引诱他，指引他。

偶尔的，Alana和Margot会带着儿子到他这里玩。但她们从来对一切有关Hannibal的事情缄口不言。Will看着他们幸福的样子，想到他和Hannibal，还有Abigail，他们曾经也有这样的机会。他亲手毁掉了这一切。

如果可以，他希望时间逆转。可他不能。

有一天，他在报纸上看到了关于Dr.Strange的消息，他出了车祸。他决定过一段时间去纽约探望对方。他不知道自己去有什么意义，也许对方根本不记得他是谁，但是不知为何，他总觉得自己应该那么做。

几个月之后，他去了Dr.Strange原来的医院，没想到对方早就不在了。不过有个急救室女医生倒是好心告诉了他:“Stephen去了尼泊尔的加德满都，非说是要找什么塔玛泰姬，他太固执了。”她摇了摇头。

Will猜测着他们的关系，他没有对此做出评价。但是他还是像对方表示了自己的感谢。

Will在纽约的市中心看到了一个熟人——千代。

对方以一种吃惊的眼神看着他，然后走上前给了他一拳。

“你活着。”五分钟之后，在街边的一个咖啡馆里，千代替他买了一杯咖啡。

“你那一拳下手真狠。拜托，能不能不要每次见面都这样？第一次你把我推下了火车，第二次你给了我一枪。”Will揉了揉肚子，抱怨道。

“你为什么还活着？”

“FBI的报道是假的。我被当做证人保护起来了。”Will喝了口咖啡。

“你知不知道Hannibal为了找你都快疯了？你知道他在看到报纸前的那些日子是怎么样浑浑噩噩过来的吗？你知道他在看到你的死亡报道之后有是怎样失控的吗？”

听到Hannibal的名字,Will眼前一亮。“他还活着？”但随之而来的是深深的自我厌恶，Hannibal为了他而疯狂，可他却抛弃了他，在佛罗里达的小镇上生活，仿佛对方已经死去。他从来没有想过Hannibal是否还在某处等待他，他也没有想过对方是何等的焦急想要得到他的消息，他从来没有想到过要去确认对方的生死。

“不清楚。自从他去了尼泊尔之后就没再联系过我。”千代摇了摇头。这不奇怪，在Will去立陶宛之前她也很久没有联系过Hannibal了。

“他去了哪里？”Will仿佛找到了一根救命稻草。

“塔玛泰姬。”

*

Will把狗留给了Alana照顾，他说他要去尼泊尔这个遥远的东方国度散心。

对方担忧地看着他:“你没事吧？”

“我很好，只是想换换心情。不用担心我。”Will勉强挤出一个笑容。他不能再等待，现在他是那么迫切地想要见到Hannibal，与对方分离的每一分每一秒都是折磨。

他到了尼泊尔的时候已经是晚上了，多亏千代用手机拍下了那本日记，他成功找到了那栋房子。

Will怀疑地打量着这栋可疑的建筑物，敲了敲门。

一段时间后，门打开了。一个穿着——额，如果非要说的话——奇装异服的男人探出头来。“你有事吗？”他眉头紧蹙，就好像是怕Will破门而入似的。

“额，是塔玛泰姬么？我来找人，找额……”他犹豫了一下，Hannibal估计不会用真名，但是他也不知道对方的假名。“应该说是我的朋友，Stephen Strange。有这个人吗？”

“有。你先进来吧。”

Will进了门，却发现这里一片狼藉。木质的移门斜在一边，摇摇欲坠，地上是各种木屑，似乎还有碎瓷片。他甚至开始怀疑在他来之前这里是否有过一场地震。

“当心地上。我先带你去见古一大师。Strange现在不在。”

他们穿过凌乱的长廊，来到了大厅，那里还算整洁，似乎已经打扫完了。

“古一大师，这个人说他来找Stephen Strange。”

“好的，你先退下吧。”古一转过头，她似乎在担心着什么，心神不宁。

“你叫什么？”她问。

“Wi……额不，我叫Christian Blake。”Will发现自己说错了，急忙改口道。他确实有点紧张，Hannibal似乎不在这里，如果他在他应该知道自己的到来。

“你的真名。”

“Will Graham。”Will瞳孔微微放大，对方的反应比他想象的更加敏锐。

“你也不是来找Strange的，对吗？”古一像是把他看透了一样，把他的外壳一层层剥开。

“不，只是……”他试图解释，但最终放弃了，“请问你见过这个人吗？”他把Hannibal的照片从口袋里拿出来，这还是他从报纸上剪下来。在他出发之前，他找遍全家，也没有发现对方的任何照片。

“啊，是啊，Kaecilius……”古一的脸上显出了一种疲惫的神色，像是忧虑又像是失望。“他不在这里了。”

“他还有多久能回来？我可以等。”Will焦急地说。一阵失落涌上心头，似乎唾手可得的东西再次悄然溜走了。

“我很抱歉，但我想他不会再回来了。如果你真的要找他，我可以给你两个地址。”她拿起笔，写下了两个地址，然后把纸递给了Will。“你先去纽约，再去香港。”

“古一大师，纽约圣殿受到袭击了！”突然一个人急急忙忙冲进了房间，匆忙间撞倒了一个瓷瓶。

她的眼神立刻严肃起来。“好，我马上过去，你负责把他送到香港。”

“祝你好运，Graham先生。”她看了他一眼，像是在诉说一种永久的别离。

Will有点迷糊，直到那人一把抓住他:“从这里穿过去就到香港了。”他眼前多出来一个一人高的圆环，但是外面的景色显然与此不同。“什么？”他困惑地问。结果却被那人推了进去。

他一个踉跄穿了过去，再回头，那个圈已经不见了。他环顾四周，自己在一个小巷子里，他拍了拍衣服，走了出去，外面已经不再是尼泊尔的景色，而是香港的一片繁华。

三个小时后，Will终于在酒店里安顿下来。他打开电视，却看到一条新闻。

“在今天下午，纽约市突然发生了爆炸，有一栋建筑物被炸毁，目前原因不明。还有一则新闻，一身份不明女子突然从高楼坠落，抢救无效死亡……”

Will简直不敢相信，尽管头部已经做过处理，但是从服装他还是看出了那人就是古一。他不是第一次看见尸体，可是……他不知道该做什么了。他大概已经猜到了，这是Hannibal做的。他与古一只有一面之缘，但是……

Hannibal到底发生了什么？他心如刀绞。也许这一切都是由他而起，只要他当时能去找Lounds，他能让她写一篇报道，甚至只是留下一串暗号——这真的不是什么难事，Hannibal肯定看得见。他的行为再次给别人带来了灾难。

他站起来，那张纸条还在他的口袋里。

他还有一次机会，但他必须抓紧时间了。

*

Kaecilius把古一扔下去的时候，他注意到了，她眼中流露出一种同情。这种疑问让他迷惑，她不可能为了多玛姆的事情同情他，那表情，就好像——就好像他没有将某物珍惜。

他不知道古一的用意，也不可能再知道了。因为她已经死了。

他仰望着天空，那里已经开始破碎，多玛姆的入侵开始了。

紫黑色的空间开始吞噬夜，房屋在崩塌，人群在尖叫。他满足地闭上眼睛，叹息着。

——It's beautiful.

如果此时此刻，Will能在这里……

他眼中泪水朦胧。

*

Dr.Strange缓缓落在了地上，时间重新开始流动。一切似乎都解决了。

多玛姆的狂热者会和多玛姆一起永远离开。

Kaecilius感受到异变，回过头去问:“你做了什么？”他的身体开始剥落，破碎，逐渐要被吸进黑暗次元。

“不……不不不……”Will一路踉跄穿过地上的慢慢消失的狼藉，最终到达了。

他还是来迟了。

Kaecilius——不，现在是Hannibal了，他用最后的力量看了Will一眼，嘴唇蠕动了几下。

Will读懂了他的唇语。“Time did reserve.”

“Hannibal……不要……不要……”Will只能眼睁睁地看着Hannibal在他面前死去而无能为力，就像那时的Abigail一样，他谁都救不了。

Dr.Strange认出了Will。他的记忆中缺失的那一片终于补上了。为什么当时他会突然被要求做一场绝对保密的手术，为什么患者会浑身多处刀伤，犯罪揭秘网上的夸张的描述，报纸上成篇成篇的报道……

一切都连起来了，像一张致密的网，相互交错，相互联结，铺陈在他面前。

Kaecilius就是Hannibal Lecter，而Will Graham一直深爱着他。之前莫度告诉他Kaecilius是失去了挚爱，现在他知道那人是谁了。

Dr.Strange的手开始颤抖。他再次暂停了时间，他需要思考。他可以就这么看着，他有充分的理由解释自己的行为，毕竟拯救世界不可能没有牺牲，他不是神，做不到十全十美。但他也可以选择再救一个人——而这需要他再次付出更多的痛苦。

他是个医生，他总是要求别人称呼自己Doctor。相对而言，也许再救一个人也没那么难。

他叹了口气，再次飞了上去。

*

Will觉得自己有点糊涂了，上一秒Hannibal已经消失在他面前了，而这一次，对方却完好无损地站在那里。他看了一眼Dr.Strange，对方显得有些疲惫，但还是冲他笑笑。

“我建议你们赶紧离开这里，趁着时间没重新开始流动。如果你们要叙旧的话可以之后再说。”

“你确定？可是……”Will还在迟疑。

“没事，之后的事情我会解决的。再不走的话，我旁边这两位估计不会让你们走了。”他瞥了眼旁边僵在那里的王和莫度。

“古一的事情……我很抱歉。我见过她了，就在她去纽约圣殿之前。”Will垂下了头，“这本不该发生。”

“这不是你的错，Graham。”他一挥手，解除了Hannibal身上静止的时间。

“带我离开这里，Hannibal。”Will抓住了对方的手臂。

Hannibal看了一眼Strange，对方微微点了点头。“嗯。”

两人一起穿过通道消失了。

Dr.Strange说不清那是什么情绪，古一曾经告诉过他，来找塔玛泰姬的人必然都是伤痕累累，而他是个医生，医生的天职是治疗。也许这是他能做到的最好的结局。

他彻底解除了魔法，闭上眼睛，天空开始恢复，人群行走如常。一切又都回到了起点，平静而又美好。

*

一周的一个清晨，Strange被他的斗篷叫醒，发现自己桌子上多了个盒子和一封信，他一边猜想这到底有什么人会送东西给自己，一边拆开了信。

里面只有一张纸，上面写着“A gift from Hannibal Lecter&Will Graham”。他打开盒子，是一只积家手表，和他原来的那只一样的款式。

他翻把信纸翻过去，反面有一行字:“Hope you enjoy it.”

 

END


End file.
